


Sounds Like Him

by unquietteal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (a bit), Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Series, season 1 through 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquietteal/pseuds/unquietteal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your heart beats, and it sounds like him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Like Him

**Author's Note:**

> um this is my first ever fanfic and it's loosely based on a destiel poem but other than that.. so yeah i hope you'll like it ^.^  
> (if you can, leave a comment :)) )

Your heart beats, and it sounds like him.

It sounds like his giddy laughter echoing through the house as his dad swoops him around the room.

It sounds like his childish voice talking gently to his baby brother as his parents stand by the door with smiles on their faces.

It sounds like the frantic stuttering of his pulse as he runs away from the fire with a small bundle clutched tightly to his chest.

It sounds like the grating of the knife against the Impala’s side as they carve their initials permanently into her history.  

It sounds like the excited whoop he makes when he bull’s-eyes every one of those flimsy bottles used as target practice.

It sounds like his erratic breathing when he gets back to the motel room only to find his brother laid out on the bed while a shtriga hovers over him.

Its sounds like the gentle intake of breath as he receives the small brown-wrapped package from Sammy.

It sounds like the rush of blood to his head as he shyly asks her out to prom with cheeks painted red.

It sounds like the walls of his façade snapping firmly shut as he realises that she’s got him figured out.

It sounds like his heart breaking as the voices get louder and hotter and the door slams closed with cold words floating in the air.

It sounds like the crack in his voice as Sam collapses to the ground in front of him with confusion and pain written across his face.

It sounds like his screams of anguish as he calls out his brother’s name while hooks and chains dig into his flesh.

It sounds like his whispered gratitude as you rescue him from the endless night and he holds on tightly to your arm.

It sounds like the hatred in his heart that pumps through his body as you confirm that he started the end of days.

It sounds like the trust that fills his speech when he asks you your opinion knowing full well that you find the plan doomed.

It sounds like the clang of metal on metal as he drops the amulet into the bin and you understand that he’s lost all faith.

It sounds like the pain that laces his words as his absent brother’s fists pummel him and cause red ribbons to leak down his face.

It sounds like his heart beating hopefully in his chest as he tries to convince himself that this is the life he wants.

It sounds like the betrayal that wracks his body when the truth dawns and your image is forever cast in shadow.

It sounds like the sobs that he pushes down and suppresses when your head disappears beneath murky black water and your coat floats towards him.

It sounds like the click of the bottle against teeth as he downs another one and slips into a fevered sleep with your face interwoven in his dreams.

It sounds like his knuckles connecting with the wall as another one of his family members slips through his fingers.

It sounds like the relief and underlying hurt when he finds you again with a new identity and a new woman by your side.

It sounds like his body freezing over when he looks around and sees that you've once again left him in unfamiliar territory.

It sounds like the conviction that he projects when he finds you by that river and you understand that he needs you just as much as you need him.

It sounds like his tattered murmurs piercing into your heart as he gazes at you with understanding and faith even as you break his skin.

It sounds like the hesitation that clouds his clear voice when he announces that there’s no place for you with him because circumstances have never been kind.

It sounds like the dull _zing_ of metal sliding into his chest as you hear him dying away like leaves on the wind and your life crumbles to ashes.

It sounds like his blood slowing down in his veins and gleaming black flicking down to cover bright green as he leaves his old self behind.

Your heart breaks, and it sounds like him.


End file.
